


Memories in Stone

by goldberry-in-the-rushes (thepottermalfoyproblem)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dealing With Loss, Kili's runestone, Tauriel sails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/goldberry-in-the-rushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas has kept something he probably shouldn't have. He made a promise and must set things to rights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do not own Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit. If I did, there would be fewer deaths and more laughter.

Gimli, being a stubborn dwarf, took a very long time to notice anything about “that blasted spawn of a treeshagging elf." When he finally overcame his own preconceived notions, the dwarf cursed himself for not noticing the way Legolas's laugh sounded like a waterfall of diamonds, or the way his hair stretched out like obsidian behind him. But the most important thing he finally noticed was something he discovered long after their quest was complete: the way the elf would sometimes gaze thoughtfully into the distance, even before the call of the gulls pulled at him relentlessly.

Caves and forests had been explored, Legolas's father had been begrudgingly assured of Gimli's status as an elf-friend, and the pair had continued on towards Erebor. Taking a leisurely pace, they had camped in a dell between Greenwood and the mountain, and were currently enjoying a meal of roasted coney. The firelight caught the elf's bright eyes as it flickered merrily, though Gimli frowned at the furrowed brow arched over them.

"You alright over there, princeling? That stare of yours could melt granite." Gimli, not overly concerned, popped a morsel of meat into his mouth as he waited for a response.

Legolas started, his concentration broken. "Ah, I didn't realize how long I had been contemplating. Forgive me, my friend." He fiddled with something in his hands, a pensive look still haunting his face.

"What's got you so concerned?" asked Gimli around another bite of rabbit. He promptly choked as the elf held the object up to the firelight, the glitter of green marbling not disguising the runes etched into the surface.

Gimli managed to swallow his food and gulped a swig of water from his flask before he managed to gasp out any sort of sound. "Where in all of bloody Arda did you get that, elf?" He had meant to growl, but what came out was a strangled whisper. He knew that stonework, had seen it as his laughing friends had left him behind. Had glimpsed it clutched in his aunt's shaking hands before she pressed it into the waiting palms of her youngest son. Had watched it catch sunlight as his wild-haired friend had enthusiastically waved goodbye.

Legolas didn't answer immediately, so Gimli ground out the words again. "What are you doing with Kili's runestone, son of Thranduil?" He hadn't meant the words to hurt, but he could see the wound in the imperceptible flicker of his friend's eyes. He cursed himself under his breath, and was surprised when Legolas chuckled a bit humorlessly.

"I deserved that comment more than you know, my friend. It is, after all, my family trait of stubborn pride that has led me to leave a promise unfulfilled for too long." He smiled ruefully. "As for how I came to possess this stone, it was given to me by a friend who has long since sailed." Legolas could see even now the wan look his friend had worn as she tried to continue living. He could remember the grief that had consumed her until her only recourse was to make for the havens and pray that the Valar would ease her sorrow. He had accompanied her, and could still feel the frighteningly cold press of her hands against his before she boarded the ship. Colder even than the stone she had pressed into his palm. Tauriel had left him with the stone and a promise he had yet to fulfill.

Gimli stared at him across the fire, unconvinced. Legolas, realizing that Gimli might not know of Tauriel, relayed the story as best he could.

"Given that I was blinded by rather immature and selfish desire, my recalling of the tale is rather warped," he concluded. "And those who should tell it are long gone."

"So what you're telling me, laddie, is this elf maid loved my cousin and he gave her his runestone and instead of giving it to his family, she gave it to you?" Gimli was definitely not pleased.

Legolas winced, “That is where my neglect for fulfilling my promise comes in, as well as this reason for my pensiveness this eve." Gimli raised an eyebrow and the elf continued, slowly and reluctantly. "Before she sailed, Tauriel made me swear to return this stone to Kili's mother. In my youthful arrogance I did not return it. I felt that I was injured as well, by her love for a dwarf. But now that I have grown, and our quest is finished, we near the mountain where he is buried. And I cannot help but think I should fulfill my promise, though I am frightfully late."

His eyes flickered in the direction of the mountain, dark even against the inky blackness of the night. 

Gimli snorted loudly after a pained moment of silence. "Lady Dis might kill you on the spot for withholding this."

Legolas’s eyes widened, “I had not realized she was yet living, I was hoping to merely return the stone to Kili’s grave.”

Across the fire, his dwarven friend’s eyes glinted with sudden merriment, “You won’t get off that easy, Legolas. My aunt still has many years left, which is more than I can now say for you.” Gimli yawned, “We will see about returning the runestone tomorrow, but I have to sleep. Unlike you, I cannot stare wondering at the sky and call that a restful night.”

The dwarf rolled himself into his cloak and was soon snoring on his bedroll, but his elven friend sat staring into the dying fire until the first pale streaks of dawn painted the horizon.

Legolas and Gimli had only a short distance to travel the following day, riding Arod's back in companionable silence. Mountains, however, are no place for horses, so Arod was left at Dale while the pair made the rest of the journey on foot.

They were not expecting the entourage that met them at the gates of Erebor. The king himself, Thorin II Stonehelm, greeted them warmly and invited them into the city. Gloin welcomed his son with a head-butt that cracked loud enough to make Legolas wince in sympathy. The elf watched from a respectable distance as Gloin raised an eyebrow in his direction, and let out a breath he had not known he was holding when Gimli said something quietly and his father laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

Gimli grinned and beaconed Legolas over. "Da approves of you, though he says he will be watching you closely." 

Gloin winked at his son and Gimli rolled his eyes. "I hear from my son that you want to meet with the Lady Dis?"

Legolas swallowed hard and nodded.

"You're in luck then, here she comes." 

Legolas spun around, thanking his elven grace that he did not fall onto his face. He stammered out something that sounded vaguely like he had wished to speak in private and maybe have some time to compose his thoughts, but Gimli nudged him forward.

"You've been stewing over this for far too long, get it out and be done with it, laddie."

In the end, Legolas was grateful for the push. Instead of the long speech he had prepared in his mind, he simply held out the stone to her with simple words. "I am ashamed to have kept this from you for so long."

The aging dwarrowdam blinked back tears and gazed up at him angrily, "I had thought this lost on the battlefield. How did you come by it?"

Gimli watched as his once-proud friend sank down onto the stone and relayed the tale of Kili and Tauriel, watched as the full weight of loss once again washed over them.

When the tale was finished, Dis looked at Legolas with a carefully measured gaze. "I will not hold your actions against you, son of Thranduil. Your grief, though different, was as strong as mine. I am relieved to know that Kili was loved, even for a short time." She clasped Legolas's shoulder, able to reach since the elf still knelt on the ground before her, head bowed. "You must tell me stories of this elf maid my son loved. I should like to know more about her." 

Legolas looked up, startled, and met the smiling gaze of the dwarrowdam. "I can do that, milady."

Gimli turned away then, knowing all would be well and Legolas would follow eventually. As he followed his father into the mountain he heard his aunt's laughter and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed I said Legolas's hair is obsidian. This is based on my personal headcanon of Legolas that I may cover in a future work. Long story short, based on the book, Legolas has dark hair, not golden hair.
> 
> Additionally, yes, I know Tauriel put the runestone back into Kili's hands following his death. This work explores the possibility that she took it back after all.
> 
> Please leave a review! I really like hearing what you think of my writing!


End file.
